Hardships for the Blacks
by insidebroomcloset
Summary: Mrs. Sirius Black...or so she wishes....Angela is the normal girl who falls in love with something with which she has no idea how to handle...pre ootf...set mostly in MWPP...some fluff...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters portrayed in JK Rowling's books, they're just there for my little entertainment. From now on, you know that I don't own any of the characters except for my own main characters.

Chapter 1- Eleven and Scared.

"Angela, wake up wake up," my twin sister Angel forcefully shakes me from the sweetest dream ever, causing the dream to float away from my memory.

"See what you did, I lost my dream now," she looked away, acting as though she hadn't heard a word that I had said. Mom was the only reason she even got me out of bed.

It was the last three weeks of summer, and personally about this time I had been so bored out of my mind that I was grateful to get back to the academy. Mom and Dad had already gone to work in London, so I set off to find something to do. A walk was just the thing that I needed. "Sis, can you take care of the house while I go for a jog?" she nodded while I hurried up and pulled my pink tennis shoes on and tied my waist-length black hair into a ponytail.

Rush wind rush, let the wind take me away. Hurry, hurry before time flies off without me.

The rhythm beat through my brain with every soft pat and breath I took as I ran through the forest behind my house. Breathing hard, I stopped. An owl had flown out of the sky, dropped a letter at my feet, and landed on my shoulder. Cautiously, I opened the thick parchment letter with green, perfect writing. I read the note, not once, but three times, making sure that I was sure of what I was reading and that I wasn't imagining it.

"I am a witch", I softly and slowly said under my breath, taking it all in, hoping it would sink in. The owl had flown off of my shoulder and was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know whether I should hurry home or not, so I slowly took my time, deciding that it should be best to tell my parents first. Of course my sister had left the house, of course I didn't know where she was, and of course she had forgotten to lock the door. I waited until the time when my parents finally did get home, attempting to preoccupy myself by listening to the new vinyl that I had gotten for Easter.

My whole body was shaking as my mother looked at me and asked me where Angel had gone off to. I simply handed her the letter, and watched her face change, and then a smile appear. Apparently she wasn't mad, but it didn't look like she was completely happy either. She pulled Father into their bedroom, and I could hear them whispering, trying to figure out what was to be done with me I guess. After an eternity, they emerged.

"Angela darling, if you want to study magic, then by all means, do so. You think about it and let us know so that we can make the arrangements to take you to London with us," my mother coolly said, but I could tell she wasn't calm for she was stuttering, and my mother never missed a beat since she was an English professor.

"Thanks," my heart was pounding out of control, and then Angel walked through the door, and she sensed my worry, she hadn't sensed anything in me for a while now, we used to be so close. She gave me that "what's wrong" look so I pulled her into our room and I explained what had happened that day, all of it. A smile spread across her face, she had finally gotten rid of me and I know she wanted me to go and leave her as the spoiled brat for the next seven years, for she tried persuading me into going every time she saw me, and after a week, I was sure of my decision.

I brought it up at dinner, "I am going to Hogwarts, I want to be a witch," then I felt all eyes on me, and I saw my sister smile. I was only eleven and a half; I would be leaving all of this behind, and be taught something completely different. I was scared out of my bloody mind, but I had this feeling that everything was going to be ok.

"Everything is going to be ok, it will be ok," I repeated to myself over and over in the underground and from the walk to the place specified. I was getting my supplies in Diagon Alley? I was in for a real treat, I could tell, as we walked into the crowded pub, my sister complaining as usual.

Dad walked up to the bartender, who in turn nodded to a woman across the room, who then in turned pulled us out the back door, to be facing a brick wall. "This must be a joke," but I was completely wrong, for the woman took a branch-looking thing from her pocket, tapped the brick wall, and it opened up to expose a small, crooked street corner filled with people dressed for Halloween. Dad then turned to me.

"Angela, this woman here is a witch, and she is going to help you out while we all go home. The bartender said you could stay at the inn until the time in which you can go to King's Cross station. Angela, she'll help you, I can't," they left me there, with this woman, and some money. What was I getting myself into?

Author's Note:

Some reviews would be nice…..and I just hope that you enjoy my little story which more will be posted shortly…Please forgive me if some of my facts are a bit off...


	2. Chapter 2

**C**hapter 2- Isn't as Bad as I Thought It Would Be

The 50-year-old witch with the long flowing green gown and robes hushed me away into this large group of people and into a white building filled with goblins.

"This is the bank dear, we need to exchange your muggle money with wizard money," and made the transaction with my money, could I trust this woman whose name was Cordia, and had the most beautiful amber eyes that I had ever seen.

"Muggle?" I questioned. Non-magic folk, now I feel stupid after she had told me. For the next three hours we paced up and down the street, buying this, buying that. Quills, parchment, textbooks, robes, potion ingredients, my head was spinning. Apparently she convinced me that the best two shops were for last, my wand and my animal.

We proceeded into a shop, piled to the ceiling with boxes, dust littered everywhere. An older man, dirty because of the dust, came before us.

"Hmm, what do we have here Cordia? Another first year for a wand, and a muggle, well, let us see what we can do," he shifted through box after box until finally he handed me one. After a moment, "Yes, this is the one, 12 inches of rosewood with the core of werewolf hairs. This is an interesting combination Angela, and very rare to be matched because I never seem to have to reorder this kind. Have a good first year," he waved to us as we finalized our shopping spree.

"Alright, let us see here, owl, cat, toad, or a rat perhaps," Cordia could tell I was tired, so she decided for me. "Owl are of no use in the castle since they have their own for any use you need, and I highly doubt that muggles need an owl, so how about a cat for you. I want that nice black kitten with the green eyes, over there," she pointed and the shopkeeper gave me a lesson in animal care.

"Well, I am sure that if you need anything, you will be taken care of. I will meet you outside the pub with all of your school things at 7:00 AM sharp at the end of the week," and she was gone.

I was tired, too tired so I walked about Diagon Alley for a bit, I was never told that I wasn't supposed to. Stupid me had apparently bumped into some one. I looked up, bloody hell, why does this always have to happen to me. The most handsome guy I had ever seen was now lying on the street.

"I am so sorry," I stuttered. Those eyes were of the deepest chocolate. They shined so brightly, and I felt like my knees were going to give way from beneath me. His hair was darker than mine, but it was perfect, too perfect. He smiled at me. I felt my heart melt as I helped him up, electricity flowing between us for a second.

"No, really, it's fine," he extended his hand and I placed mine into his. "Sirius Black, first year at Hogwarts," he introduced himself. I was blushing, I knew I was.

"Angela Rose, also a first year," I liked him so badly, I wanted to talk to him, but a boy came up from behind him.

"Come on mate, we have to get a move on," and he was pulled away from me. I walked back in the direction of my room, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Girl, I would be honored to be in your presence again when I can't be whisked away by my idiotic friend James," he bowed and I laughed.

"I am sure we will meet again," and I walked away, back to bed, where I finally fell asleep. For the following four days I was there, I searched for Sirius, but I never saw him. When I did on the fifth day, he was snogging the pretty blonde who sat next to him on the street corner. "So that is the type of women that he likes, I shuffled my feet, and stormed back to my room. It was my last day here anyways, and I was hoping to never see Sirius Black again for as long as I lived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Platform 9 and What?

"I am going to be sick, I am going to be sick," the night bus took a bunch of us to the train station where we were ordered to go through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. All of us muggles just looked at Cordia like she was a loony, but our tickets said platform 9 ¾, so this makes sense. I took my trolley, I ran toward the barrier, and I didn't hit a hard wall, but was in front of a large gleaming red train. I didn't wait for the others, or for Cordia, I just scooped my cat Shadow in my arms and found a compartment on the train.

"There she is," I waved to Cordia out the window as the train pulled away. "Thank you so much," I yelled out the window, and then she was gone and I was alone. I guess no one wanted to sit with me, but the door finally opened. A small built boy with light brown eyes and the same hue brown hair appeared.

"Is this seat taken," and I shook my head no, and he sat across from me. " I was afraid that I wasn't going to get a seat," he was so shy.

I leaned forward in my seat. "I was scared no one wanted to sit with me," and I lovingly stroked my cat. There was silence, I needed to talk to someone about how I felt since Angel wasn't here, and I know she didn't care, but she at least listened to me. "I am Angela, and a first year. I feel so stupid because I am a muggle," but he didn't seem to mind.

"Remus Lupin, also a first year. It is ok if you're a muggle, I don't mind," I loved the way he talked. It was so smooth and sophisticated. "So what house do you think you'll be put into?" then I gave him a funny look and he caught himself. "Sorry, I forgot that you have no idea what Hogwarts is. How about we talked about something else. What is your family like?"

"Well, my mother and father were married at an early age, they were school sweethearts. They only had two kids though. My sister and I are twins, born on Halloween, but my sister is the older one. Her name is Angel, and we used to be able to tell what the other was feeling and thinking, no matter how far away from each other we are. But now, now, she never even listens to me anymore. She wanted me to come here so she could be the only spoiled child in the house. I like pink, she likes red. I like to read and walk, she likes to shop and take the bus. My parents both work in London. My mother is a college English professor and my dad is a lawyer. How I got to be a witch, I have no idea. But I just hope that I have a good time here," I ended, and then I blushed. "I said too much didn't I?"

"No, it's ok. I want to know all about you. To be connected with your sister like that is amazing. My brother dislikes me with a passion. I have problems with my parents. Angela, how come ever time I look at you I get butterflies in my stomach?" he asked me, and then I saw him turn a deeper red than me. "Can I pet your kitty?" he changed the subject. I moved over next to him and let Shadow cuddle up on Remus's lap, purring softly.

"He likes you," I smiled at him. The train ride was so long, that I just cuddled up next to Remus and the next thing I know, Remus is shaking me softly.

"Time to get up sleepy head. Thanks for drooling all over me," he teased and I laughed.

"Are we there yet?" and he shook his head yes. So when he left the compartment for a moment, I changed into my robes, picked up my cat, and joined him when the train finally did stop. A big hairy man led us over to the lake, and I got into the boat with Remus and then, out of the blue, Sirius arrived.

"There you are, I was looking for you," that smile, it drove me mad.

"Yeah sure," I said to him sarcastically. "The only person you care about Mr. Black, is yourself," I sneered. He gave me the dirtiest look I had ever seen.

"Take it back. How dare you think that you are so superior to me," he yelled into my face.

"I saw you with that girl, that blonde, so I know how much you care about a woman. All you care about is making a fool out of every one of them," and at that moment, I was knocked to the ground. I was hexed for the first time in my life. My arm twitched the whole way across the lake. I knew I was right, and that scum wouldn't be getting me to go out with him anytime soon. I liked Remus, I really did, and I was hoping that he liked me too.

Oh yes, that lovely sorting period in which all the first years almost die of fright. I was trying to be calm, but it was no use, the hex didn't help much, neither did the stares. All right, so I was put into Gryffindor, as was Remus, and Sirius unfortunately. I didn't think, or actually, I just hoped that I wouldn't see him at all.

->-> I appreciate the reviews and if you want more I will get as much more posted of the story as I possibly can because I have to just touch up on some details before I can get it all up...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Run Ins

One last look at the moon, just one last for tonight. Let me fly to the moon, let me never come back. The only thing I will miss is the way you look at me and smile, the way I want you to hold me, and the feeling that I am all that matters in your life. Just look at me once, and I will finally be free.

My eyes fluttered open. Where am I? Then I finally realized when Shadow's purr was heard next to me. I was in Hogwarts, I was at school. This is where I will be for the next seven years. Did I make the right decision?

I hurried up and got dressed, attempting to not wake any of the other girls. Down the twisting flights of stairs. I stopped. There was Remus, staring off into the sunrise. "You get up early don't you?" he asked me.

"How did you know it was me?" I must have made a noise somewhere. He turned to me and took my hand. He wanted me to share the sunrise with him, and I wanted to share it with him too. "It is all so magical," my breath was taken away. "I am going to get lost today, I have that strange feeling," but he just put his arms around me.

"It will all be ok. You have the same schedule as me, so you just go where I go and you won't get lost. Now if you will wait while I get my robes on, we can get to breakfast together," he said quietly. "I wouldn't want to wake Sirius up, I don't want him hexing you again," and I watched as he climbed the stairs to the left and then 4 minutes later return in a swift and without a sound motion.

I took his hand and we strolled a route that I knew I would never remember, "I need a walk, I need the wind to take me away. I need Angel, and I don't need Sirius. Why do you talk to me Remus when no one else will? The girls stare at me whenever I awake, or when I sleep. Is there something wrong with me Lupin?" I asked, so many feelings were pouring out of my soul and into his. When I looked into his eyes, they were staring deep into mine. Our bodies shifted ever so close to each other, and then he leaned in to kiss me. I bit my lip and looked away, walking in the direction we were headed in. The pain was too great for him to bear. He grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me to him. "Already a day, and I am breaking down. Too much stress I guess. I am sorry," I wanted him to kiss me, I really did, but all I could do was lay my head on his chest. He ran his hands up and down my back soothing me.

"Shh, it is ok. I want you to know that I am always here for you when you need a talk. I will help you learn your way around this school so you will never get lost. I don't want you late for our first class, so what about later we go for a nice walk," and I nodded a yes.

"Come on, hurry up," Remus was yelling at me to finish breakfast. I grabbed my schoolbooks. Tried grabbing them that is, but apparently someone was sitting on them.

"Angela, we need to talk," Sirius again. I was in no mood whatsoever.

"Sirius, get out of my face, if I want to talk to you then we will talk later, I don't want to be late to my first potions class," I growled deep.

Lupin pulled me and my books from Black's grasp. "I don't understand him Remus, I really don't."

"Well, I met him at Diagon Alley this summer. He seems to always want his own way and when he doesn't get it, you better watch it. I think since you are immune to his charm that he will stop at nothing to get you to fall for him. You need to remember that he isn't going to respect you," and I knew then that Remus loved me, and I knew he didn't want Sirius taking me from him. I needed him in my life, and I needed the comfort only he gives me when he is around me. What am I saying, it is only the first day of school and already you are wooing over some one. Snap back to reality girl.

"Alright class, let me welcome you to Hogwarts. I am Professor Tres, and I will be teaching you potions for the rest of your career here at Hogwarts." Oh those green eyes and that black hair, I am so boy crazy I know believe me. He is sweet, charming, and knows what he is talking about. I heard Slytherins were terrible, maybe this is just a show that won't occur for the rest of the year. "Now, you there, Miss Rose. What is the correct way to brew a simple knockout potion?"

Shit, why hadn't I read more. I had to think really hard to try and remember what I had read that week I stayed in my room at Diagon Alley. "Usually taking an hour to brew, it should be stirred clockwise for 100 revolutions and 150 counter-clockwise. Avarit oil, cambose skins, and orange blood should all come together by the end of the potion into a thin, orange consistency," I let out my breath. Had I said it too fast?

"I would like a more detailed explanation Miss Rose, so next time you should read it more closely," and it was then that I knew he would be one of those professors that if one word was wrong you would get a –100 on your written potion report.

Finally, some time to relax, it was lunch and I wasn't doing very well when it came to actually knowing anything. "Come on Sirius, you know very well that you can't try out for Quidditch, first years aren't allowed to be on the team," Remus and Sirius had walked into the Great Hall, and Sirius had sat on one side of me and Remus on the other.

"Did you hear when the first game is going to be," Sirius had asked Remus. Not waiting for an answer, he turned to me. I thought you liked me the first time I talked to you at Diagon Alley, what made you change your mind?" he was asking things too personal, things I didn't even know.

"Sirius, I don't know why I hate you, I never said I did hate you. I just saw you with that girl and I figured that you would never like me if that is the kind of girl that you did like. If you wanted to be friends with me then that's all I want," all I could see was Remus staring at me. He didn't like the idea of Sirius even being a friend to me, but I figure that Sirius would just leave me be since he at least got his way. "If you'll excuse me, I got to get ready for Herbology," I got up to leave, but Remus took hold of my wrist.

"One thing before you leave. Angela will you go out with me?" I felt my heart melt; I saw the light flicker off in Sirius's eyes.

"Let me think about it, I have only known you for two days, I can't decide on just two days. Please don't be angry with me," he shook his head at me.

"Take your time, I have all the time for you," then I saw him force a weak smile.

"I am going to go take a walk, I will see you guys in the greenhouse," I left right out of there and into the sunlight. It is not so bad of a day. The sun wasn't in my eyes, the soft wind ruffled the soft green grass, and the lake glimmered in the distance. Three times around the lake, and by inspection of my watch, it was finally five minutes until class, so I hurried over to greenhouse 1.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Study Time

"Six inches of parchment on Tutilides for Herbology! This is insane, how can anyone write a whole six inches about a little furry plant that pretends to act like a sleeping groundhog to convince its prey," I looked up from the book I was reading. Was Sirius trying to get me to help him?

"Do you need help Black?" please say no, please say no.

"No I don't, I don't want to bother you when you are busy reading," I shrugged my shoulders, and then I saw Remus walking toward me. He sat next to me on the long red couch.

"You are all wet, did you have a nice shower?" I ran my fingers through his hair; it glimmered like the lake when the sun had penetrated its surface. He didn't have a shirt on; oh this isn't going to go well. I sat on his lap facing him. "Remus looks like he needs a hug," and I leaned forward, but instead of hugging him, my lips brushed his, "That's a yes Remus if your offer still stands." I had figured that after two months of getting to know him, I had really fallen for him.

"You don't know how happy you have made me," he pushed me so I was on my back, pinned me down, and tickled me furiously.

"O, haha, Remus, he he. Can't breathe." He stopped, softly kissing my neck. Then I sat up and he put his head in my lap. I stroked his still wet hair. "I think you should dry this, I wouldn't want you getting sick," and the most adorable smile I had ever seen him give was displayed as he slowly got up in a dragging motion, pleading that I make him stop taking another step away from me.

"Where is Remus, Sirius?" it was later on that week, and I noted that Remus was not at breakfast, in potions, or at lunch.

"I thought he told you that he went to go see his sick mother." I was satisfied with the answer, but when I saw him about 3 days later, I didn't think his mother was sick, it looked like he was about to fall over and die.

"Remus what is wrong?" he pushed me away, he told me to leave him alone.

"Angela, I told you that you shouldn't of went out with him. He might be hiding something from you," Sirius coolly said, resting his hands on my shoulders, massaging them.

"Black, don't you think that maybe I could help Remus with whatever is bothering him? I am really worried about him and so should you," there was concern in my voice, but Sirius pushed it aside like it was nothing to be bothered with.

Remus walked down to the common room slowly, and he gave me this tired look. He sat across from me as I read my book furiously. "Angela, please just hear me out," oh this did it, I was ticked. I didn't want to look up from my book because if I looked into Remus's eyes, he would have won me over in two seconds. Then he reached for my book. I had to look at him then.

My walls were forcing themselves down. "Why Remus, all I did was ask you where you have been the past three days and you jump down my throat like I had just insulted you. I care for you, and I love you, please don't shut me out. Tell me what is bothering you," my eyes pleaded so badly, I needed him to be straight with me.

"In time my love I will tell you. Just please promise me that you won't ask anymore," I let time take its toll, but I guess my attention was turned elsewhere because my birthday was in two days.

"Angela why in the world are you staring off like that," of course Sirius didn't understand, he probably never would.

"It'll be my first birthday without my sister. My twelfth birthday." I could tell Sirius was staring at me, I don't think he gave a damn really. "Don't get all excited at once now," he laughed that laugh that I still loved. "Why did you hex me Sirius?" I had to ask him about what had happened three months ago, I just had to.

"You threatened my ability to treat a woman like a woman," he softly stroked my cheek with the side of his hand, "when you have no idea just how good I can treat you, I mean a woman," he had stuttered at me. Did that mean that he liked me, I hoped it didn't. He is just trying to win me over to make himself feel better.

Halloween, my birthday. Too bad no one can even get a hold of me and wish me a happy birthday. I am just hoping that some one around here realizes that today is different and special for me. I am another year older.

"Hi Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus," I came down to breakfast in perhaps a too happy mood. Maybe that will give them a clue that it is a good day, but none of them even bothered to give me more than a hello.

"What is wrong with everyone today? Remus?" he was reading silently to himself.

"Angela, nothing is wrong. It is Halloween, and they all want to go to Hogsmede, what for I am unsure of because it isn't a very extravagant place. It is the one day that we can all relax, so we take advantage of it. Now please, I really want to see how this ending goes," I stomped off in rage, I didn't know where this place was and I was mad at Remus for blowing me off.

That following night.

Alone, so alone, not one person said Happy Birthday, not my friends, nor my boyfriend. "Remus, do you know what yesterday was?" I was going to cry, so afraid that he hadn't remembered that my birthday was Halloween. I told him a million times.

"Halloween. Why do you ask?" Remus had to do that; he had to ruffle my feathers.

"It was my birthday yesterday, didn't you remember," I screamed at him, although I hadn't realized it. I couldn't handle this; I just had to run away.

"Angela, baby, I am so sorry," he took hold of me. I couldn't get away from him, he just put his arms around me and I just knew that I wouldn't be mad at him long. "I have had just so much on my mind that I forgot. Of course that is no excuse, I know it isn't. Please can you forgive me?" his lips were on mine, so soft and sweet, I didn't want it to end, but he pulled back and I opened my eyes. I walked off, I walked away. Now I think I was even more confused.

-------------

Oh, just a sweet ending...I wonder where she is stomping off to.

Sorry if I have to make up some furry little creature but it is a fanfic..so i suppose I can make up anything to keep the story flowing...Hope you all are enjoying it so far...I am enjoying writing it...I have an obcession with Remus and Sirius but I cant pick just one...cant you tell?

Well...thats all for now...new postings soon if you want to read more...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but my computer has had a virus and school has taken up most of my time….The next chapter is kind of choppy but hopefully you will enjoy it and everything will be right as rain when I update again…**

**Chapter 6-Dark and Unknown**

**This is one of those points in your life when you feel like you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I strolled, my head down, trying to figure out if Remus really did care about me or not. Black, all is black, but what is that in the distance?**

"**I really don't think that this is the best place to meet master," I watched as men huddled around the hooded figure. Behind me the grass ruffled, and I was knocked unconscious.**

**"She is coming to. Leave us. Now why don't you tell me girl why you are running around so late at night. Tell me and I might just let you go," why was he being so mean to me, because I could see that he wasn't as cruel and mean as he tried to be.**

**"I was just going for a walk because I was upset. My boyfriend forgot my birthday, everyone did actually. I am so sorry that I interrupted you," I was hoping he wouldn't kill me.**

**"What kind of boyfriend is that to forget your birthday? No really my dear, just be more careful next time because I am sure he wouldn't want you getting hurt. Anytime you need something, I want you to use this," he handed me a small vile which I was apparently supposed to drink.**

**"Thanks, I appreciate it," then I turned; I turned and ran back to the castle. There was Remus, lying on the sofa.**

**I sat next to him on the couch and his eyes fluttered open. "Go to bed Lupin."**

**"I was waiting for you to come back, can't my girlfriend please forgive me?"**

**"I don't know what to tell you Lupin. I guess I over reacted. I totally forgot that men have no memory whatsoever," I laughed the first laugh in a while.**

**"Come here girl," I layed in his arms and I felt safe, but those men in the woods, should I say something about them to some one. I had no idea who they were or why they were so evil. It's just like you have that gut feeling telling you to stay away, but sometimes that feeling pushes you closer to the fire, because you are curious, and I was very curious.**

**I saw those lights again, I had to find what it was, who it was. My time was slowly slipping through my fingers because it was almost midnight. I decided to risk it and sneak out. Right to the spot that I had found them before. This time however I was not spotted and I heard most of the conversation.**

**"My Lord, you must realize that this is the time to act, it is the time to show the wizarding world that you are powerful and that evil can surpass all," he was tall, with a black night cape. The voice sounded familiar to me.**

**"Severus, we must wait you fool. We need more people on our side and you know very well that I am not as strong as I wish to be," I saw the black caped man walk away in shame**

**I saw the leader's eyes flicker to the spot in which I was hiding. Had he saw me?**

**Snowflakes glittered, dancing in the air. Cold, the dungeons are so cold.**

**"Well, look what we have here. Are you cold, you filthy Gryffindore?" it was him, the voice that I had heard that night among the capes. **

**"Severus, leave her alone, that's quite enough," it was his girlfriend Shelia. Anger rose in his eyes. He hated when some one told him what to do. "Good dog," she smiled as Severus backed his guard down in defeat. **

**"Why are you going out with her anyways? I know it's none of my business," I backed away to cauldron 9, far in the corner. Wonder what the mighty potions master was making me not be able to brew today.**

**"Good morning class. Looks like we have another exceptional brew. The coldness will help this one. The dream potion. Very powerful, but weak to the taste, it can be slipped unnoticed into anything. With this potion, you can turn any night of sleep into a peaceful, dreamful one. No nightmares will occur if brewed properly. So please, light your cauldrons, and let us get started."**

**"Sirius, you aren't doing it right," I moaned. "What do you think you are doing?" I know what he was doing all right, trying to make me fail potions, but it wasn't going to work because my potion making was getting better.**

**"I am just trying to help you know. Twelve scarab beetles is exactly what the potion calls for next," he pointed at the board. "Now will you please let me help you?"**

**I shook my head, "I put those in ten minutes ago, a double ingredient would surely make this potion unusable," I slowly turned my potion clockwise; the contents within turned a fiery blue, then a translucent white.**

**"Excellent potion Angela, do keep up the good work," I smiled at Professor Tres, I don't think he had ever complimented me.**

**"You however," he turned to Sirius. "This is all wrong, quit flirting and start paying attention, you might just be able to pass my class by the skin of your teeth if you are lucky," he sneered in Sirius's direction.**

**After class Severus had stopped me. "Do you think I should break up with Shelia?" he asked with concern.**

**"I think that you should do what you feel is best. I just don't think she should be treating you that way. Are you whipped?" I asked him. **

**"Actually, she doesn't even treat me as an equal," he laughed, "but I am not whipped because I just broke up with her."**

**"Why in the world are you talking to him Angela?" Sirius of course had to watch over me while Remus was recuperating. "Slimy git, get out of her face, she doesn't want to talk to you," he pulled me really hard off the spot.**

**"Ouch, Sirius, you're hurting me," we were finally outside of Flitwick's class.**

**"Angela, I am sorry, it's just that I don't want anything or anyone hurting you. Besides, Snape is such a jerk. Come on, let's get to class," he muttered.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok…by the way…There is a little bit of language and a little bit of fluff in here just to warn you and I realize that this is so out of Remus's character if you read this…but I just had to put the spin on things so that my story would work in the end so I hope that you enjoy this…….!

Chapter 7-Spring Fades to Summer

The year flew past too quickly and it was finally time for the train ride back home.

"You will have to write to me ok?" I pleaded. "Remus, please. I won't see you all summer. At least try," but I could tell that he wouldn't.

"Angela, just understand that there is a lot of things that you have no idea about, and no I don't want to tell you right now. I will just see you once school starts next fall," I couldn't tell anymore if he loved me or not.

The train pulled out, and here I was again on the train, Remus had apparently gone to find some one more important to talk to, and I was left alone with Sirius.

"Sirius, can I ask you a question?" he nodded yes. "Do you think Remus loves me?" it was hard to ask, hard because I was afraid of what he might say. He moved over next to me, tracing his finger across my lips. That electricity was there again.

"Remus loves you. I just don't think he can show it, he doesn't understand sometimes that the people that care for him want him happy. When was the last time he kissed you?" personal question, but I was going to answer it.

"Christmas, and I don't think he really even wanted to. I practically had to force him, he was too entranced in something as usual and it wasn't me." I didn't want to cry in front of Sirius, it showed how weak I was. The tears swelled.

"I love you," he whispered softly into my ear, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I pulled away.

"Did you feel that? That electricity?" he probably thought I was crazy.

"Yes, I felt it. I can't help myself around you, I need to touch you so I can get to feel that tingle," he softly said.

"Sirius, you know that Remus is my boyfriend don't you? I just can't. I have wanted you since I ran into you. I don't know whether it means anything. We are only first years Sirius and I know that we won't love each other forever, you'll probably get a new girl by the time summer is up and I will be left in the dust again." Sirius looked at me and had nothing to say, but Remus had just walked in and I was in no mood to talk to either of them, so I stomped out of the compartment in rage. My eyes stopped at the compartment filled with Slytherins, I stopped before I tried opening the door. What am I doing? James, need to find James, or Lily.

"Lily, there you are," she of course was sitting with a bunch of her friends, all of which were probably talking about me because I don't think that they liked me very much, I am just so paranoid I know. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" I had to add that.

"Of course," and I watched as all of her friends left. "Now what can I do for you Angela?"

"Lily, are we friends?" her smile faded, and then she was puzzled. "I know you have all those other friends and all, who probably all hate me." My feet were looking really nice right now, because of course I was staring at the floor, I couldn't look at her.

"Angela, I don't know you well enough. You are a nice girl and all, and of course you talk in your sleep, about Sirius, but what girl doesn't? Listen, maybe next year ok? You look really upset. Alright, everyone thinks that you are a tad strange, but other than that, none of us hate you," cant she just shut up, please just shut up, why had I even come to her. I turned and I left, back to the compartment, at least I could try to sleep.

The scene was horrid. Jasmine, a third year Ravenclaw, was all over Remus. "So this is why you don't love me. Fine Remus Lupin, if you want to be such a good boyfriend to her, than so be it, we are through," I sat in the hall, and I cried all the way back to London.

I got my stuff, and I sat, and I waited, and I waited. My parents never came to get me, I told them when and where. They were never late.

"Angela, I am so sorry." Sirius hugged me tightly. "Remus should've never did that to you," he kissed my forehead.

"Sirius, I am worried. My parents are never late, and they are over an hour late. I don't know what to do," he looked surprised.

"Listen, how about my folks take you home, if they ever pick me up," but Sirius's parents came with no sign of mine.

"Don't leave me Sirius please, don't ever leave me," I loved him. I nuzzled his nose with mine. "I love you too Mr. Black," and I softly kissed his lips.

It was that laugh that I loved, it was mezmorizing. "I'm sorry that my parents won't take you. I'll try to visit you sometime this summer ok? Be safe my love," we hugged goodbye. "Alright baby, we got to let go now."

"Sorry," I laughed.

"It's ok, hey, is that your sister." I looked to where he was pointing.

"Angel, where in the world have you guys been?" and she of course was the reason.

"Who is the sexy beast?" pointing at Sirius, and of course not answering my question.

"It is my boyfriend, now what's the deal. Let me guess, you have to come get me because Mom and Dad are too busy working, typical," I snorted, I was pissed. Of course I got this look from Sirius when I had said boyfriend, he had the hugest grin ever, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Have a safe trip home my darling," I laughed

"Until we meet again," and I followed my older sister back home. She of course had to say something on the subway.

"Boyfriend? Angela, do you have any idea how much mom and dad will flip out, they wont want you going there anymore."

"What a pity, then you wont be the only child anymore, you spoiled rotten bitch. I am not surprised if you try and take Sirius away from me with some stupid twin-switching trick. You know what Angel, just don't talk to me ok?" and I stomped through the door of the house. My room, what happened to my room?

Magazines, my clothes, and my makeup was all over the floor, all over my bed. What in the hell has she been doing? I slowly bent down to pick up my favorite red rose dress; a dark purple stain adorned the fabric. Too bad I can't use magic, unless, I rummaged through my books. Potions, perfect, I even have some of these ingredients. I am sure it was a weird scene to my sister when I picked up everything that she had messed, made a pile of everything stained beyond compare, and put the rest away. Perfect. When my parents came home however, I was slowly pouring the potion I had made over my clothes and papers; the substance vanished to be as right as rain.

"What are you doing? Magic? I want none of this in my house, do you understand," what in the world was wrong with my dad. I was forced to nod yes.

A month had passed…

"Angela, guess what, you would never believe this," it was my best friend Annie who was talking to me.

"What Ann," I am clueless.

"This really hot guy just came into town, you have to see him," she doesn't change, still as boy crazy as I am. I followed her, but I wasn't ready for the surprise that awaited me.

"Small world isn't it," I couldn't believe who it was, it was Remus.

"What are you doing here?" I was flipping out, I didn't want the temptation of him being there.

"I came to talk to you, and I had to pump Sirius to get your address," I looked away.

"Don't do this to me Rem. You keep hurting me, and I don't like it," he pulled me away from the eyes of my friends. Butterfly kisses caressing my neck.

"I "do" love you, understand this." I pushed him away from me, he was making me sick.

"You were making out with Jasmine, I don't want to hear this, get away from me Remus Lupin, I told you that it is over," and I ran home as fast as I could, my tears blurring my vision, the last thing I remember is the sound of a car beeping its horn at me.


	8. Chapter 8

---------I am trying not to be unrealistic or anything people so at least take a read and review me. I know it is really hard to love someone this quickly, but I just think that it can be possible because I said so, lol. Enjoy and I will update soon if people review…I warn you that this chapter is a little violent and fluffy at the same time...good combo...

Chapter 8- Surviving Life

Now if I was put in a regular wizard hospital, I would be out of there in less than a week, but of course, I was rushed to the muggle hospital in London where I spent two months.

"Where am I?" I just remember the pain, nothing more.

"You got hit by a car," Angel was sitting there the whole time, hoping that I would make it; I guess that my sister did care.

"Am I ok?" but I could tell by the look in her eyes that something was wrong.

"You aren't allowed to go back to Hogwarts," my heart fell, I think I would rather be dead than be away from Sirius, and Remus, even if he was a bastard.

"Sirius hasn't been here has he?" she shook her head no.

"I don't even think he knows you are here, and our parents don't want anyone in that school to know. You got beat pretty bad. Sis, don't be mad at me anymore," our bond was there again. "I am sure that Sirius will find out what happened somehow."

"He didn't even visit me this summer," I told her softly.

Stupid people, let me out of the hospital while practically every one was at Diagon Alley, I knew that I was going to have some one run into me. My parents picked me up that afternoon, and whom did I spot, but Sirius, and I tried all my might to hide myself. He saw me and then he waved, a smile coming across his lips. I looked away, I had to, limping off into the distance.

School had finally started again, and after my one-year absence, I was lost in a world of math, not potions.

"Geese Ange, where have you been, seems like we haven't seen you in ages," Oliver of course was worried about me.

"I told you, I had to transfer schools for a while," I wondered what happened to Sirius, I really did. Oh well, I guess that I wasn't cut out to be a witch.

Three years pass by quickly. Here I am still limping from my accident, and Sirius is far from my mind.

"Angela, aren't you going to London with us?" shopping for new school supplies was our yearly tradition.

"Why can't we just shop around here?" but they ended up persuading me that this was better.

I walked past it. The Leaky Cauldron, I hadn't been here since the beginning of first year. Some one was watching me, I knew it. My eyes scanned the crowd, and of course I saw him, and of course he spotted me yet again.

"Angela," Sirius had caught hold of my wrist, he was a fast runner. I couldn't stand looking at him, I just couldn't. "Where have you been?" here I go crying again.

"Can't we be alone somewhere, I need to talk to you. Please," I had to tell my friends I wasn't feeling well so I would just catch up with them later.

"Diagon Alley?" I shook my head no, I just couldn't.

"I don't have any of my things, they're all…locked up or burned," it was true, they had burned everything, including my wand, just to hurt me. I pulled him to the nearest café and he sat across from me, staring into my eyes.

"What happened?" he brushed away my tears with his fingertip.

"Well, when I came home my parents despised my magic. They told me that I wasn't allowed to do it until I went back to school, but things happened. Evidently, you told Remus where I was, so he came to find me, and he told me he loved me, but of course I didn't know what to do. Everything is just happening so fast. I ran away, and got hit by a car, I was in the hospital a whole two months. And when I woke up, my sister was at my side. I can't walk very well since the accident, and it pains so badly, but there isn't any treatment for me in the line of doctors that I go to. No one was allowed to know what happened to me that went to Hogwarts. Then you never showed up, and I lost all my hope of ever seeing you again. I am not allowed to go back to Hogwarts," I didn't look at Sirius when I had finished. Round, wet drops flew down my face and landed on my sweater. I brushed them away.

I felt his hand take mine and give me a gentle squeeze. "W e have been apart for three years, and I still love you with all of my soul.

"It is just an infatuation Sirius, go find someone that can really be with you," I was cold, but I had to be, I had to make him see the light.

"Never," he moved next to me. He hugged me tight in his arms, I needed him.

"I need you Sirius," I cried into his shoulder. "I need you so much because I love you," I repeated over and over like a mad woman.

"Shh, it's ok, I am here now with you. Nothing will separate us. I never told you this, but I was jealous that Remus had you, and then when I found out he was cheating on you with that Ravenclaw, I knew he didn't deserve you. I am sure there is something that can be done about your leg, there just has to be. We can work around you not being at school. I need you too, it is so unbearable even trying to be with Moony anymore," I was staring at him the whole time, he was shaking, I knew he was telling the truth.

"Moony, why do you call Remus that?" I was puzzled.

"Padfoot come on mate, we need to get to buying our stuff, what girl do you have shoved into a corner this time," it was James, come to take Sirius away from me as usual.

"Prongs, can't you just go without me?"

"You can't be that busy mate," he looked at me hard. "Angela, so this is why I can't get him to go. He has been missing you something terrible girl, but we really have to be going," I bet a million bucks that he was going out with Lily, who knows if anyone even cared where I went to when school had started.

"Go ahead Sirius, it's ok, just promise me you won't tell Rem anything," and I had to practically order him to leave me. He gave me a gentle squeeze around the waist as we hugged.

"I love you, don't forget that, I will talk to you soon, I have to," his lips touched mine and then he was gone.

"You saw him didn't you?" Angel was reading my thoughts again.

"Yes, I did. I wish our parents would just let me go back. I thought that the headmaster would at least care to find some way of getting me back to Hogwarts. I don't know why I love Sirius so much sis," we were walking to school, when a bird perched on my shoulder.

"What in the world is an owl doing out in the daytime?" I shook my head, she'd never understand.

"Come here Conrad," it was Sirius's owl, I took the letter from him and read it silently.

Dear Angela,

I talked to the headmaster about your situation. He said that your parents would kill you if you ever went back to Hogwarts. Something can be done however, and the headmaster shall talk to your parents about it, but I think that you'll get to come back. However, since you have a three-year absence, you'll probably be behind, but I think you can manage it. I have faith in you.

I then proceeded to ask Madame Pomfrey about your pain, and she said that it can be fixed in a giffy at school, yes, that's how easy it is. I want to be with you my darling, and I hope to see you soon. You never know when I'll pop up, so be on your best behavior.

Love,

S.B.

"What do you think sis?" but she looked at me and thought hard.

"They'll never change their minds, you know that as much as I do," I knew she was right, but I wanted to be hopeful.

"If anyone can change their minds, it's the headmaster," and I prayed I was right.

"Angela, I think that we need to talk," Dad didn't look like he was too happy with me when I woke up the next morning. "Seems that your headmaster came to talk to us, and I am very disappointed in you.

My dad was talking crazy; I could tell that he had been drinking that morning. This wasn't going to turn out well. "Why can't I go back to school? What is so wrong with it?" I saw his glare.

"I just don't want you leaving me that's all," and before I knew it, my dad had produced a needle from behind his back, and thrust it into my arm. "I'm sorry, but you left me no choice."

Darkness, utter darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**--------I know that it has been a while since I have updated but it must of just slipped my mind. I have to rewrite my next chapter because it is just really bad believe me…so enjoy the chapter…leave some reviews…and Jess you better update your story because I updated mine….lol…..**

Chapter 9-New Beginnings 

**The sunlight danced across the earth, and then all those who were lost in the darkness, found their way back to each other.**

**My eyes opened, and beside me was Sirius. He is so adorable when he sleeps. I took a minute to scan the room. I was in the hospital wing at school, but how in the world did I get here?**

**I felt the warmth of some one taking my hand, I gently squeezed it and looked over. "I wish I wasn't dreaming."**

**"It isn't my love, you and I are really together," he kissed my hand.**

**"What happened, the last thing I remember was talking to my father," I held my head in my hands, I didn't understand all of this. I had to be dreaming.**

**"I told you that I would come to visit you, and I heard you and your dad talking when I was outside the door. He was shouting after he injected you with poison. Somehow I managed to get you some wizard help. Now you are here, and the headmaster is sure that you will be fine. Your leg is healed too. I told you that everything would be ok. I love you, and now I can show you how much," he was just all that I had ever wanted in a boyfriend, he was sweet, gentle, caring, loving, smart, brave, and understanding. Not to mention he was down right sexy.**

**"Excuse me Mr. Black, but I do think that Angela needs her rest if she is going to the feast this evening when all the other students show up," Madame Pomfrey checked me over, and reassured me that I would be well enough.**

**That evening……..**

**I sat with the rest of the Gryffindores, between Lily and of course Sirius. "What if I see Remus," I was paranoid, even with Sirius comforting me.**

**"Pay him no mind. You do know that Lily and James have just started going out?" he said pointing to James holding Lily's hand.**

**"I figured that would happen," I laughed**

**"Great to have you back Angela," Lily gave me a reassuring smile. "Sirius hasn't shut up about you. He has told us what happened, and we are all very sorry. So you think we can talk sometime about girl stuff, and maybe we can meet up at Hogsmede," Lily was turning into my friend and I liked it.**

**"I am not going to Hogsmede, I think I'll just stay at the castle, I will probably have loads of work to catch up on," if Sirius stays then we can be together without any one around us.**

**"I just realized I don't have any of my things with me Sirius," I was walking up with him to the tower after the feast.**

**"You don't have to worry about anything sweetie, I took care of everything," and he had in fact gotten all of my things for me.**

**"I think that I have the greatest guy ever, and I couldn't be happier. Well, this is where our paths must separate, at least for tonight. Goodnight Sirius," he pulled me close to him, kissing me with such love, running his hand up and down my back.**

**"Goodnight sweetheart," and then I went to bed, tired, and unsure of the year to come.**

**"Do we always have to have potions with the Slytherins, are they trying to give us hell every year," Lily laughed. I spotted Remus on the way to the dungeons, apparently wanting to talk to me.**

**"We need to talk. It won't take too long because we have to get to potions," Remus has to make everything so difficult for me. I decided to hear what he had to say.**

**"I think after 3 years of thinking about you, I realize that what I did was wrong. I am so sorry, and I just hope that someday you will forgive me. I just want to wish you and Sirius the best of luck in your relationship. He really loves you. Come on, let's get to class," I was amazed at how he had apologized.**

**"Thanks Rem, I appreciate the apology," and he smiled at me, but I could never compare his to the one from Sirius that I always got.**

**Books were piled in front of me on the table that first night of classes. "Got a lot of work?" I nodded yes. "Take a break with me," I know what that meant in his mind. A make-out session.**

**"Professor Tres's homework will keep me up until at least 2 A.M. I really cant. I am sorry lovie. Get some sleep baby," I hate all this homework, but it would have to be done.**

**A/N**

**Sorry if it was short guys…I will try to make the next one better…**


	10. Chapter 10

A/n I didn't want to go into extremely too much detail here so I had to cut most of the sex stuff out but you can use your imagination as much as you want…..enjoy! I didn't want to scare any1 away from reading my story…so if you like that sort of thing I am sorry..

Chapter 10-Halloween

Halloween was my birthday. It had finally come, and I didn't have any homework! There everyone goes of to Hogsmede. "Sirius, are you going?

"No, I figured that you and I could spent some time together," he winked at me.

"Your bed or mine," I teased.

"Yours, my room is a mess."

"You can't be serious," I teased.

He scooped me up in his arms and carried me up to my room, "Sirius, stop it," I was laughing so hard. I was pushed on the bed and Sirius locked the door. "Come on Sirius, quit messing around."

"Who said I was messing around?" he jumped on the bed next to me, pinning me with kisses.

"Are you sure you want to do this," I had to ask him; I knew what was coming next. There was no turning back when that happened.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I want to because I want to show you how much I love you," he loved me and I could never deny that in my mind.

Some time later (use your imagination to fill in the details if you wish or just continue reading).

"Oh Sirius, don't stop, don't leave," but all I received was a sweet kiss, and then I saw him getting dressed.

"Come on, let's go cuddle downstairs until every one comes home. You are amazing Angela, and I think that our bonds are even stronger now," he pulled me out of bed and held me. "I love you," his voice tingled in my ears.

I slowly got dressed and found him down in the common room, staring into the fire. I wrapped my arms around him on the couch, lying on his chest. I fell asleep until the hum of the common room became clearer.

"What in the world were you two doing," James laughed when he saw us both sleeping on the couch.

"Having sex Prongs, what do you think?" he laughed and shot a wink my way.

"Yeah right, come on you two let's get down to the feast," and I watched him roll his eyes.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," he kissed the top of my head.

"Best present ever. Thank you," and we slowly walked, hand in hand down the corridors to the Great Hall.

"Where's Remus, I haven't seen him since he left this morning." I watched as Sirius, Peter, and James exchanged looks.

"Full moon you know…Ouch, Prongs what was that for?" James had kicked Peter in the shins, why in the world did he call James Prongs?

"Alright, what is with you guys and all this special name calling?" I was puzzled.

"You look tired Angela, maybe it is time that you and I go back to the common room," and I watched Sirius get up, so I followed.

"Are you going to tell me or not," I turned around and Sirius was gone. Great, he left me. I stomped back up to the common room, but when I got there, a black dog sat there content as could be. Those chocolate brown eyes, I would know them anywhere.

"Sirius, you do realize that this isn't funny," I scolded the black dog. I watched as he took human form again.

"How in the world did you know it was me," I laughed.

"Your eyes, I know them inside and out. After all this, do you really think that I wouldn't recognize you, the way you move, the way you hold yourself when you walk? I love you Sirius. Now get dressed," I ordered and all I could see was the grin on his face.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "Come on, I need to talk to you," he had pushed me into his room, and turned around to lock it.

"Mr. Black, an explanation is in order. I don't want to be in trouble because I am in your dorm," I couldn't tell what he was up to.

"Padfoot, come on, we need to hurry," James, always James taking him away from me.

"You always leave me, James always pulls you away from me," I yelled. I watched him get dressed and then rush me back out of his dorm. We stopped midway down the steps.

"I will explain, I will I promise," he kissed my lips and then he was gone again.

Before I went to sleep, I stared out the window, and again I saw the lights. Then again, at second thought, I saw three large animals running.

I had a dream that night and it wasn't too pleasant. It was those men that I had seen in the forest so long ago. I mean it wasn't really that long ago, but it felt like it. I could see the hooded figures planning their little schemes and I was shocked to find that I was watching this like it was really happening and that I was really there. I hope I was dreaming because trying to kill James's parents were on the agenda along with some other relations of my classmates. When I awoke that morning, I had forgotten about the dream because I had other problems to deal with.


End file.
